The majors Mate, Queen of the South
by XX1308XX
Summary: Jasper stayed with Maria, he actually liked the wars. But what if Maria was originally Anastasia and she had a sister? What if that sister was The Queen or the South and The Majors mate? What if Edward, Carlisle and Alice were against them? Rated M because I'm anxious. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!
1. Chapter 1

I ran out of the house my sister hot on my heals. I laughed and squealed with her as we ran through mud getting as dirty as possible. I stomped my foot and let the mud splat up at both of us. She let out a loud squeal of surprise and screwed up her face as a bit hit just above her lip.

"Girls! Get in here this instant!" of course father would get angry, we were girls we weren't supposed to get dirty we were supposed to help mama with the cooking and be dressed in clean, neat dresses.

"Coming daddy!" we both ran up the white painted wooden stairs that led to the large wrap around porch. The porch was decorated with a swinging chair and an outside table and chairs set, leading around to the front door. The house was large and light brown with the windowsills and doorframes coloured a darker brown almost a mahogany to enhance the details. Our house was a two-storey house with a medium attic my sister and I used as a bedroom added to the top. It was quite a new house so looked in good nick. None of the paint was pealing and none of the wood was chipping. A white metal fence that was bended into swirls and twirls and pretty flowers also surrounded our house.

We took our shoes and tights of as to not run mud into the house and sped into the dining room to see our father with steam nearly coming out his ears at the sight of our dirty new dresses. I knew I was in trouble this time.

"What have you done? I spent twenty pound on those each just the other day!" This was the most angry he had ever been. We look to our toes and we were so in sync that if you didn't know us you would think it was rehearsed.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't think when I asked Anastasia to come out to play with me. I had forgotten it had been raining early this morning." I told him and did my best to look as sincere as possible. I wasn't really sorry, I had too much fun to be sorry, but I was good at hiding all emotions from my face.

When it came to my father he was very up tight. We were young girls and we should act like it instead of acting like little boys. When we addressed him in public it was either father or sir, and when we addressed mama in public it was either mother or ma'am. I know my sister doesn't like being called Anastasia she thinks it sounds too formal. She liked to be called Anna or I call her Stasia or Saddie, from her middle name Sadditha, but that's only me and anyone else who calls her that get a good telling off. I am much the same as her I don't like getting called Gabrielle it is much to formal I get called Elle, Lori, from my middle name Lorine or by my sister Suther or Suther-belle because she say I am a classic southern belle. It was my fathers rules obviously not my mothers or our. Of course my sister and I were only young we couldn't make rules yet. I was thirteen years old and my sister was eight. Most say we are quite intelligent for our ages or that its odd that we get along so well due to the age difference but I tell them like it is. Stasia is my best friend and if I lost her it would just about kill me. It physically hurt to think of Anna hurt.

"You never think Gabrielle! You never do not even in school! You think about no one but yourself, you are the most selfish brat I have ever had to meet!" I flinched I hated it when he said this. I wasn't selfish, it was actually Stasia that wanted to go play and I was going to say that we couldn't that we would get in trouble but she looked so excited I just couldn't let her down. So I played with her and took the fall for her mistake. Anna and I had talked about this, if we get in trouble she says the thing that makes me look worst so she doesn't get in trouble. I also didn't miss that part that I was the most selfish person he HAD to meet. He didn't want me he just met me because he would be frowned upon for rejecting his own daughter. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Stasia's full bottom lip quivering slightly until she bit down on it to hide that she was upset. I looked up at mama for the first time and saw that she had a small sad smile on her face. I hated that she was sad. I knew my father didn't want me nor did he have feelings for mama. Anna didn't know this though and I didn't want father to hate her too so I took the blame for her mistake. I also didn't want to tell my little sister that her daddy didn't love mama and I that he just stuck with us because he had to look good in front of his colleagues and friends. I knew I just couldn't stand to see the heart broken expression on her tiny innocent face.

Anna was a very beautiful girl. She was a petite girl with soft, light brown ringlets framing her face. Her hair reached down to the bottom of the shoulder blades. She had a tiny button nose, full pouty lips that when she was older would catch all the boys' eyes. Her chocolate eyes were lined with thick dark lashes. She wore a light yellow dress that reaches just bellow her knees and she had had white tights on both of which had big splats of mud covering her from her toes to the top of her thighs.

Mama was very beautiful as well. She stood at 5'9 and had a perfect hourglass figure with dark brown hair that had red and blonde streaks through it. Her hair was down to the bottom of her ribs and was as straight as can be. She had light brown eyes that seemed to glow in the sunlight along with her hair. At the moment she wore a baggy navy blue long sleaved dress that came down to her ankles and old broken flats. Father made her dress like this, these clothes drowned her gorgeous figure and made her look flat chested and over weight. Father say her hair is too long and over grown and thinks its ridiculous that someone has multiple colours in their hair. He also thinks that every time she wear clothes that are her size or that she like that she is trying to seduce other men

My father was a rather ugly man in my view. He was slightly over weight with a slight beer belly even though he said anyone who drinks any alcohol is disgusting. He wears grey slacks with a white button down shirt everyday, with his brownish greyish hair combed over to hide the obvious bold spots he has black squinty beady eyes. He wears half moon glasses that he glares at you from. I think if he switched his clothes sometime, stopped squinting and smiled a bit he may look father handsome and quite smart. On top of that he has a bad attitude. He will judge everyone and will make mama listen to his observations each evening. He only looks at one person nicely and that is Anna. Everyone else he just glares at.

Myself. Well I can't say I'm not pretty. I am nowhere near as beautiful as mama or Anna, I am slightly pretty but I look like no one in my family. I have dark black hair that reaches my hips in soft curls. I have mamas hourglass figure but I stand at about 5'6. I have large ice/ crystal blue eyes that turn vibrant green during the winter. I am wearing a green dress identical to mamas.

"I'm sorry sir. I know what I do sir and I am trying to fix it, I will try harder from now on." I said not meeting his eyes knowing he would be angrier if I did. I hear him grunt slightly in disgust and as I look up slightly I see him scowling at me and glaring viciously through his glasses. He sighs and turns to Anna.

"And you Anastasia what do you have to say for your horrid actions?" he asks with an eyebrow raised. I shoot Anna a look saying to act innocent and blame me. She catches my look and I see her slump slightly in defeat before answering. I see tears well up in her eyes and she finally let her tears fall and her lips shake slightly.

"I'm so sorry daddy I knew it was wrong and I tried to tell her but she wouldn't listen and told me you wouldn't get angry, I guess I let her manipulative words steer me to make those horrid and vile decisions." Its good that father thinks she crying because of his disappointment instead of her having to get me in trouble again.

"Oh my poor dear, I know how bad Gabrielle is and I will not let her manipulate you anymore I swear It." he says as he hugs her tight. "As for you Gabrielle, you will be punished. No dinner for a week, you will only have breakfast and lunch. From now on I will allow you Gabrielle an hour a day to see your sister and mother apart from that you will not see each other." My beating heart froze as I thought about the separation that I would have from my best friend and mama and I could tell that buy the look of horror on mama and Anna's face they were thinking the same.

"Yes sir." I muttered quietly before walking off.


	2. Chapter 2

That day was five years ago exactly, and out of those forty three thousand and eight hundred hours I have only seen my sister for one thousand eight hundred and twenty five of them. The other forty one thousand nine hundred and seventy five hours I have spent in my room studying, being yelled at by my father for not studying enough, doing the cooking and cleaning and working my ass off to get paid. Anna was obviously moved out of my attic bedroom and into a second master bedroom. The thing father didn't know is that her window was right under mine and I could talk to her through a cup phone I made. Right now I am being punished and have been for the past three months so I haven't seen mama or Anna for that long. Anna has grown to detest our father just like mama and I, instead of being the cheerful eight year old that yelled daddy out happily she was the hatful thirteen year old that said father like it was a sin. I know that I am currently eighteen and can move out at anytime but I will not leave mama and Anna in this hellhole to suffer alone. I would rather die.

After another month father stopped the punishment and as of today is leaving to go on a business trip for ten days. I have to walk to the shops, as father was too much of a lazy ass to do it himself, doesn't trust mama not to flirt with other men and thinks that Anna is too good to be seen at a supermarket. He doesn't trust me not to flirt with men either but he thinks that if anyone would stoop that low as to want to touch me they have a pathetic excuse of a life. When I came out of my bedroom I looked at mama thoroughly for the first time is five years and did the same with Anna while father wasn't looking. For the past five year I was not allowed to even look past mama and Anna's ankles. I noticed that mama's eyes no longer had that flicker of hope in them and they didn't glow anymore, they were dead. She looked way to skinny; you could see her cheekbones about to break through the skin. Anna's eyes held a deep depression and anger. That would only fire up when she looked at father or soften when she looked at mama. When she looked at me her eyes held certain arrogance as if she was superior to me, though I knew it was only a show for father to see. Her eyes also held a certain amount of helplessness as she looked at mama's thin form.

I took the fifty pounds from the kitchen bench and walked out the door not saying a word like the good servant girl I was. I walked out the door and down the steps and looked back at the house that used to mean so much to me but now held nothing but dark memories of isolation and sadness, I let every memory flow through my head. For some reason I felt that this would be the last time I lived in the house. I walked out the old rusty front gate that used to be beautiful but has now been covered in brownish- orange rust and began the three and a half mile walk to the local supermarket. I took this time to breath in the fresh air and try to clear my mind. I tried to think of what I would do when Anna was old enough to leave. I know father put money in safe for her so we have enough of that. As I walked I looked at my week and watched as they glided smoothly over the gravel path. I watched the trees and watched in amazement as the birds flew to the highest heights of the skies then plummeted back down to the ground stoping before they hit the floor. I managed to clear my mind for about an hour before I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that I was being watched. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end and the adrenaline start to pump through my body a miles per hour. I knew there was no point in running, I don't know how, I just knew. I walked casually trying to hide the fear I felt. I didn't want who ever it was to know, by my hurried walk, scared me. When I saw the first figure in the distance I was tackled to the ground and I lay there with a hand over my mouth gasping for air. I could feel the muddy pebbles and bit of gravel cutting into my face but I block out the pain and think about how to get help. Suddenly I am flipped over fast enough to make me feel sick and my vision go blurry. I shake my head softly and blink a bit trying to see properly. Once my vision had cleared I could see two red eyes staring down at me as if checking me over, making sure I meet a certain criteria. I see a smirk come over his cruel face as he starts to lean down as if to kiss me but to my surprise starts to sniff me. I quickly get over my confusion as he bites into my neck easily. I could feel each and every individual fang slice into my neck like butter. I have always believed in monsters so I wasn't so surprised that I had a vampire looming over me but I was afraid. I could feel my self-slipping away but I don't dare make a sound. I wont look weak in front of him. He continued to drink me in until it felt like he started to push onto my neck. I soon started to feel a scorching pain flow through my blood. The worst pain I have ever felt.

I must have passed out, as I started coming to I could here words reach my ears.

"I wonder if she will be a weakling like the last one."

"I think she'll be a push over."

"What do you think Master?" oh no who is this master? I hope he doesn't think I'm bowing down to anyone.

"I think she should be quite submissive and compliant." I heard the "Master" comment.

"What about you Calvin? Vali?"

"I don't really care." I heard I rough male voice say. Calvin.

"I think she will be a good fighter with a high threshold for pain. She will also be quite stubborn and will not follow orders." Vali says.

"Oh yeah and what makes you say that Vali?" "Master" asks.

"Well sir you can see it in her body. She holds her body in silent defeat yet she won't give up. From the way she holds her body I will say she has someone she is very loyal to and has spent a long time protecting." My eyes snap open. How can a stranger guess all that from my body when not even my own family can see it. I know my sister thinks I don't care about anything and my mother thinks I have given up. My extended family on my mother side think I have given up and on my fathers side they think I am unworthy of even a glance.

I stand up and am in the corner faster than anyone can comprehend going by the surprised looks on many faces in the room.

"How?" I ask the girl I know is Vali. A male I assume is Calvin stands in front of her protectively and growls. I laugh a little as he try's to scare me and Vali smirks. "Over protective fool. I ain't gonna hurt her, I'm impressed." Vali laughs but Calvin narrows his eyes and huffs a bit. Vali opens her mouth to speak but before she can the man who bit me sprints forward with his teeth bared and a substance like saliva starts dripping down his chin. I move before I can think. I punch him as hard as I could in the chest and watch with satisfaction as he fly's a good two hundred feet, taking out a few walls and windows on his way. He hits the ground hard with a very audible thud and springs to his feet and starts to sprint again. I sprint forward and kick his head hard. He came forward again but as we fought he managed to catch me by surprise and flip me over biting the back of my neck. I wanted to scream out in pain but I bit my tongue. I would not look weak in front of him when human and I will not look weak in front of him vampire. I show no weakness. I growled and felt him stiffen on top of me. I heard Vali give a little giggle at this and many vampires charged at her for it on the "master's" signal. I quickly intervened and ripped the heads off of every vampire who was threatening the intriguing girl. By the end of it I was crouched in front of her growling.

Calvin came forward slowly growly at me. I walked forwards confidently growling and baring my teeth. I tackled him to the ground and watched as he submitted to me. I look down at him lying there with his eyes closed and neck bared to me. I lean down kiss his neck and stand up bounding over to Vali. I sweep my eyes over everyone and see them standing with their mouths dropped open in shock.

"Its nice to meet you Vali, you to Calvin. My name is Gabrielle Lorine Noveh." I say smiling at them.

"It's a pleasure to me you Gabrielle but I'm afraid you may have to choose a new name. One that isn't connected to your human life." Calvin says cautiously. As we talk I notice all the vampires start to file out along with the master.

"Okay then. I will now be known as Arabella Salvia Keithy." They smile.

"Perfect!" Vali says. I continue to ask questions and by time three days is up I was fully educated on being a vampire and we had parted ways. I was still apart of that coven but the master was letting me take a few days to gather my thoughts. I knew he didn't do t willingly. It turns out I was passed out for little over a month. I run back to the house in the darkness of the night and I see father laughing with Anna in the sitting room. Anna actually looks happy. I can't see a sad emotion in her eyes. I go round the house and climb up the side of the house to my room through the darkness. When I reach my window my eyes well up with tears. On the floor is mama crying and begging to god that I'm not dead, that I'm okay. she hits the floor and screams. On the wall in big red letters it says: Thank god the bitch is finally dead. And on the other wall it says: Thank god I can finally have a good family, thank god she is finally dead. I feel my heart shatter at I read the name underneath it. Anastasia Sadditha Noveh. Somewhere in my mind I knew some one was lying about this but I was to shattered to care. The girl I had been protecting for years, the girl I though was my best friend and sister just turned out to be every part as evil as my father. She's not my sister anymore she's just a girl I wish I never met. I jumped from the roof and down to the floor. I sprinted into town trying not to cry. I found that cry hurts quite a lot. Once again I just knew that it was because the venom running in my body was burning my skin. I remembered I needed to hunt and quickly found a drunken man stumbling down the streets, he had just come out of the bar through the back door leading to an ally way. I snuck up on him I tapped him on the shoulder and held my head down hiding my blood red eyes. He turns around and sobers up immediately.

"Hey sweetheart are you lost? Do you want me to escort you home?" he asks softly. I snap my neck up and smirk wickedly as he turns as white as bone and starts to back away from me.

"No." I reply sweetly and giggle like an innocent girl. "But you will need to be escorted home in a body bag." I giggle once again and begin to stalk him. I hear him mutter and prey to god apologising for every sin he has committed. I lunge for the man and revel in his terrified screams. When he is drained dry I dip his hand in some blood that pooled on the floor and stamp in the bar door he had just stumbled out of then scratch away the bite mark and stab and punch him some making it look vicious I then dip my own finger in the blood and underline the bloody handprint. When I hear the police horses footfalls I take off. I jump up the building and watch from the shadows as they discover the beaten and cold man. I watch sadistically as they close his eyes mournfully and say their prayers for him. I silently follow the officers as they ride to my victim's house and tell them the heart wrenching news.

"How could someone do this?" one asks. I swoop down at that moment and walk behind them.

"Easily." I say softly. They stop the horses and turn around startled.

"Gabrielle Noveh?" one asks, I shake my head.

"That was my old name Officer. I am Now Arabella Salvia Kiethy." I smile sweetly. Then launch myself at them and repeat the process of what I done to the other man. I dip their hands in blood make a bloody hand pint next to where they were killed, underline it and tear the bodies up to make it look brutal. I figured it was time to return to the rest of the coven. I sprinted through the dark town, nearly giddy. I thought I would be terrified and filled with guilt and never even have a thought to want to kill a person but I found that their tortured screams make me excited, their begs and pleas and just heavenly and chasing them down and watching then attempt to run for their lives was exhilarating.

I run back to the coven house to find them packing their belongings ready to move. The house here is more of a big warehouse. A big one storey metal building that looks like its been taken care of. It looks normal but if you walk inside you see at least a hundred vampire running around and extra wall that have been put up to make rooms for all these vampires. I knock on the door to a room I know Vali and Calvin occupied. The door opens and Calvin peaks his head out with a murderous glare on his pretty face and I love how it seems to soften when he realises it me.

"Hey Ara." He smiled. I look at him confused.

"Ara?" he nods sheepishly and I'm sure that if he could he would be blushing.

"Yeah I may have come up with a nickname for you." He says looking down. I smile and leap into his arms, hugging him tight. I hear his laugh echo through the halls and everyone stare at him in shock. He lets out a roar and glares. I laugh as they all scurry away from him.

"Well I came to ask you guys a few questions." He nods and opens the door to let me in.

"Hey sugar, what questions you got for us?" I look up at Vali who is looking at me expectantly.

"Hey, my first question is why do I know things?" they both looked confused.

"Huh? I thought you wanted answers of vampire related stuff not philosophical stuff." Vali said with a huff.

"This is vampire related, I think. I just know things. Like when master was hunting me down I didn't run because I just knew that it wouldn't help." They smiled.

"Oh maybe this is a gift." Vali was pretty much bouncing up and down with excitement. We talked about it and we figured out I just know things. The information just pops into my head.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please give me some feed back! I would like to know if i should continue with this or if I should just try write a different story all together. Please be nice though. If you want something certain to happen in the story, let me know and ill see if I can fit it in.**

 **Thanks, XX1308XX.**


	4. Chapter 4

**2 years later**

I feed once every three day and I have about four humans each feeding. With each human I repeat the process I first done two years ago. I was with the coven for about a year while learning to control myself. After causing trouble and just running around America for the past year I have finally returned home to the small town in Texas. I run to the house where I used to live. I wanted to check on mama, I hoped when I left that now that I was gone father would treat mama better. I guess its time to go find out. I sprint through the trees and sand and dirt watching colours blur together at my extreme speed. Until I arrive at the border of town. In all newspapers I am known as the bloodthirsty killer of America. If only they knew how much that was true. I wont kill anyone here until I have run all the errands I needed. I run home and as I approach the window I smell blood and I hear laughing. I look through the window that looks into the sitting room and I see mama, who is in the same dress she was in when I left, up against the far wall cowering away from father who has a knife in his hand and is advancing towards her. I fling open the door and run to crouch protectively in front of mama. I smirk wickedly as I growl. I love to see him terrified that one, I'm here. Two, I have red eyes and three, I'm growling. I think if he could he would piss himself.

"Daddy I'm home." I hear when the front door opens and closes. Anastasia.

I lower my head and stop growling. I want to surprise my dear sister. I hear her walk in and gasp. "Daddy what's going on? Who is that feral girl?" she asks with clear distain in her voice.

"Now is that any way to speak about your sister Anastasia." I say as I snap my head up and smirk.

"Suther?" I growl and hiss in her direction.

"How dear you call me that you traitor!" I scream. I see both of them freeze in place. I turn to mama who is staring wide-eyed at me. "Mama?" I say as I reach out to touch her face. She looks at my hand but doesn't flinch. I touch her face,

"H-How?" she stutters out. I smile.

"I've changed, I'm not exactly your little girl anymore but go pack all your money and good clothes. Were leaving." I smile as she runs up stairs as fast as she can.

"Gabrielle?" I hear Anastasia.

"I saw your message on the wall two years ago." I tell her coolly. She looks confused. "You wrote thank god I can finally have a good family, thank god she is finally dead. And underneath it has a name written. The name Anastasia Sadditha Noveh." I smile gravely. "It was that day that my sister died." I say softly. She looks at me in horror then shoots up the stairs. I follow scared she will try to hurt mama. It puzzles me when she walks into my old room and freezes.

"Father!" she yells in what sounds like pure fury. She turns to me. "Please I swear to you I did not write that, I wouldn't I love you too much. I haven't even been in your room since the day you disappeared. It hurt too much." She said sobbing.

"You stood by as mama got hurt, I saw you sitting in the sitting room laughing with that pathetic excuse of a man as mama sat right here on the floor crying, screaming and begging I wasn't dead. You let her endure that pain alone." I seethed.

"Father told me I wasn't allowed to talk to her unless I have orders. He tried to hurt mama once two days after you vanished and I tried to stop him but he said if I try to interfere he will just stab her and get it over with instead of just the occasional hit." She broke down trying to hold her chest together. I glared down at her.

"Its true Elle. I heard every word and saw the pain in her eyes when he said he would stab me." She sobbed. "Please don't leave her here." I begged looking me straight in the eyes. I nod stiffly.

"Pack all your money and dresses. I don't trust you nor do I like you right now but I will do it for mama. I am watching you and if I even think you have one bad intention towards mama I will kill you on site." I say in a deathly calm voice but on the inside I was seething and my inner beast was telling me to slaughter her. We walked down the stairs and Anastasia once again puzzled me when she put her bags down. I followed her as she walked up to father and punched him square in the face. I laughed.

"Serves you right asshole." I pounce on him and repeat the process of my hunting. I never get tired of the hunt. I love it. Then turn around to meet the wide eyes of mama and Anastasia. They both take a hesitant step back.

"You're the bloodthirsty killer of America?" mama asks fearfully.

"Yes but I would never hurt you." I say while sitting down. They sit down with me and I tell them about every moment since I left.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _'If you see writing like this it is when her gift if giving her information.'_

"Uh, Hun, I don't want to sound rude but what the hell are you?" Mama asks. I flinch when I see her seize up as if waiting for me to attack her. I sigh and can feel my eyes burning vaguely from the tears that will never fall.

"Mama you don't ever have to worry about me hurting you, it won't happen. Also I'm what you would call a vampire." I tensed up and scrunched my eyes up really tight. I didn't want to see their faces of horror as they figured out what I was and went running for the hills screaming.

 _'They wont go running they will actually take it really well.'_

I sighed in relief. I guess this really is a helpful gift, without it I would have become the first vampire ever to pass out for stress. That would not be fun.

"Will you change me?" Anastasia asked quietly. My head whipped up to see her eyes pleading with me to say yes. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I may trust mamas judgment but you need to be on my good side and me to trust you one hundred per cent before I even consider doing that. Plus you need to know all the information before you make a decision that big." I snapped at her. I sighed and looked away as I saw her eyes fill with tears and bottom lip tremble as I raised my voice at her. No matter how much I may not trust her or even hate her, it still breaks my heart to see her hurt. I looked at mamas frame and frowned. I will never forgive myself for leaving her here with that monster I called father.

"You can ask as many questions as you please but while you do I will be making you both some dinner." I said happily. I honestly missed cooking. I hadn't done it in just over two years. I jumped up from my sitting position and bounded to the kitchen twirling in circle happily on the way. I turned at the kitchen door to see mama and Anastasia looking like fish out of water in surprise. It was hilarious, both their eyes were twenty times bigger and their mouth just hang open, as if they had no control over their mouths. I broke out in giggle but as they both stopped and glared at me it became a full belly laugh. When I was done I looked up to see Anastasia standing there with a glare on the pretty face and her arms folded over her chest and mama with both hands on her hips and a glare that made me cower away a bit.

"Are you finished?" Anastasia asked. I nodded sheepishly and felt shock run through my body as she let out an unladylike grunt and stalked into the kitchen. She had been very girly since father separated us. I'm not sure what happened over the past two years but surely she wouldn't have changed that juristically. I looked at mama questionably but she just shrugged.

"Beats me." She said. "She hasn't made a sound like that for seven years."

 _'She acted how father wanted her to act so she didn't make him angrier for when he hurt mama. She tried to take blame for mama but father didn't punish her, he just blame mama for everything.'_

That was when I knew. The girl in the kitchen wasn't Anastasia; it was Saddie, my best friend and sister. I ran in the kitchen and up to the kitchen bench where she was sitting on a stool waiting for us and hugged her tight from behind. She let out a tiny scream but swivelled in my arms to hug me back.

"I thought you were gone." I mumbled into her shoulder while sobbing. "I thought you turned into fathers puppet. I thought my sister Saddie had been destroyed by that devil." I told her, my voice breaking multiple times as she rubbed my back soothingly. She let out a breath of air.

"That man is not my father," she spat out with malice in her voice. "Why would you think that, you silly vampire?"

"'Cause I saw that note on the wall and it hurt, I didn't care until I saw the name underneath. When I saw your name written my heart shattered. Then once I woke up from the change I came to check on you and you and father were laughing and having a good time while mama was in my old room crying, screaming, pleading and cursing god. I thought you were acting until I saw your eyes." I said sadly, almost brokenly.

"My eyes?" I looked at her and she looked genuinely confused.

"Yeah I could always tell what you were really feeling through your eyes. No one else could see it but I could always see what you were truly feeling through your eyes. When you were laughing with him you looked truly happy. Not a hint of sadness that I was gone, or that mama was upstairs crying or that usual look of hopelessness you usually have in you eyes." I said trying to get her to understand.

"I looked happy?" I looked at her in befuddlement and nodded. "That was one of the worst times of my life. He was saying that we could finally be happy now that you were dead but we may have to hire another servant. I wanted to hit him but I laughed and nodded along with him so mama wouldn't get hurt over my stupid mistake." I was starting to wonder if she would lie to me.

 _'She's not.'_

I sighed in relief. I squeezed her tight before letting her go. I skipped over to the pantry and got all the ingredients to make a pasta dish.

"You may ask your questions now, I know your dying to." I said rolling my eyes as Saddie who was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Why did you become the Bloodthirsty Killer of America?" I groaned of course she starts with the hardest question to answer. I went on to explain my first kill and gave them other information, and true to her word my 'knower' was right. I could imagine a mini me sitting in the back of my head with her hands on her hips and smug smile plastered on her lips. Smart-ass.

"Ladies, we'll stay here tonight and leave early in the morning." They nodded their agreement and headed to bed while I ran a perimeter around the house then settled down with a book.


	6. Chapter 6

It was at about three am that I decided to pack a few important things in bag. I pack a few pictures, some food, cash and other necessities. At about six am I headed up to wake mama and Saddie up. I decided to wake mama up first so we could scare Saddie together. I headed to mamas room and knocked on the door lightly, not wanting to punch a hole in the door from using to much strength. I walked in and sat on the side of the bed and watched her. She looked so peaceful. She had signs of worry lines so I'm sure this was her best sleep in nearly seven years of putting up with my vile excuse of a father. I hope I didn't make the wrong decision on coming back here. I mean I'm glad I saved mama and killed father but have I put them in danger by telling them what I am. I sat there for five minutes re-thinking the past two years of my life. I heard movement in the next room over and Saddie's heart beat pick up. I got up leaving mama and went to see her. I walked in to see her sitting cross-legged in her bed with her sheets pulled up to her waist.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"I am wondering if I made the right decision." I said still thinking hard not noticing her when it got silent.

"What do you mean if you made the right decision? If you didn't come here mama would be dead! Do you want mama dead? Did you want father to kill mama and find a new wife to torture? Do you really hate me that much that you would subject mama to that? I know you hate me, I mean if you want leave me here, but I will not let mama suffer because of you! I wont allow it! She's been through enough, she deserves to be happy!" she yelled at me and I tried to stop her many times but she wouldn't quiet down.

"Enough!" I roared. She jerked in surprise but I was too angry to act on it. My chest was heaving as I watched her with my teeth bared. "The reason I wasn't sure if I made the right decision has nothing to do with that. Of course I would have been crushed if father succeeded in killing mama and even though I was angry I would subject you or anyone else to that. The reason I wasn't sure was because I don't know if I've put you in danger from other vampires by telling you what I am. I'm being selfish. I want you both with me forever but I would never forgive myself if a vampire managed to cull you off because you know what I am and because I'm selfish. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I would find a way to kill myself if it happened. One reason I don't want you to be a vampire is because what if you hate me for it when you find out its not as good as you think it is. Do you know that it constantly feels like you have a branding iron shoved down your throat as a newborn? I didn't go through that but I don't want you or mama in pain." I roared out at her in a panic to get her to understand.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I sighed.

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Then you are more stupid then I thought Gabrielle Lorine Noveh. You stop thinking like your giving up because that is not the child I raised. I raised soldiers not lap dogs. Do you understand me girl?" mama said in a stern voice. I had never been so scared of her in my life. I couldn't believe it. Me the big bad scary 'Bloodthirsty Killer of America' vampire was scared of my poor defenceless and totally human mother. If Vali and Calvin found about this I might as well be socially dead for eternity. I nodded to mama.

"What the hell is that girl? I asked a question, you give an answer. Do you understand me girl?" she yelled.

"Yes ma'am." I said nodding frantically.

"Good now I don't care what you think, I am going to be changed and I am going to live an eternity by my daughters. I will never hate you." I smiled. They were willing to give up the rest of their lives so we can spend eternity as a family.

"Yes ma'am. Also Arabella Salvia Keithy at your service." I said holding my hand out to her to shake. They both looked so confused. "When I became a vampire I had to change my name." Saddie muttered a quick 'okay' where as mama nodded in understanding.

"Why that name?" I shrugged.

"Well I've always like the name Arabella, and Salvia means strong, wisdom and health in Latin. Everyone told me I was very strong and unique as a newborn and I want to be as healthy as I can, meaning to me to stay safe and I hope to one day have great wisdom." I suddenly remembered we had to leave. "You both need to think of a name, keeping the last name Keithy. For now get ready for the day we leave in half an hour." I walked out, saddled three horses up and put our things in the saddlebags.

Once we were on the horses and on our way I remembered that they had never been out of our little town in Port Isabel.

"Well I was thinking since you two haven't been out of Port Isabel that we could do some exploring. How does that sound?" I heard a squeal and assumed it was Saddie but to my surprise mama was grinning so hard I thought her face might crack.

 _'Mama can ride a horse very well and Saddie has been taught by her. Find Vali and Calvin as soon as you can. Troubles on the way.'_

"Sorry mama that going to have to wait. There's trouble on the way." Mama looked worried.

"How do you know and what do we do?"

"I have this gift of sorts, information just pops into my head and right now its telling me that you two can ride and we need to find a couple friends of mine." I tried to center myself and concentrate. Where are Vali and Calvin?

 _'Montana.'_

"Well, were off to Montana." I said grinning like a mad woman.


End file.
